Where One Doesn't Belong
by Andra Black
Summary: Alexandra Smith, a teen who is mysteriously, and abruptly, warped to another dimension. Now set on a quest to find her way home, she overcomes many challenges that nearly kill her. Whilst on the adventure, she must keep an important secret; she's a fan of the Akatsuki! Love and betrayal awaits this tomboy. Rated M for swearing, blood, and future suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been AGES since I've bothered with this damn thing. I apologize SEVERELY for the long hiatus on this story, but it had been going through a HUGE revision, and a much needed one at that. I just didn't like how it was going the last time. **

**Where One Doesn't Belong**

Unfamiliar

The girl screamed her lungs out, wind blown brunette hair whipping behind to no doubt spike up in the back later on, and chocolate brown eyes wide in fear upon seeing the rapidly enlarging treetops as she fell from the middle of the minty blue sky.

At the last second she shielded her face with her arms to prevent any branches from smacking it, but that didn't keep the twigs from snagging at her beige tank top, and she was thankful for her sturdy camouflage cargos.

As she went through the thick cluster of bushy leaves, the momentum causing her body to rotate, a thick branch slammed into shoulder, and a shout of pain escaped her lips before she finally landed on solid ground; the very thing she was dreading to make contact with.

Stars danced before her dazed eyes, replaced with black dots that grew till nothing but darkness blinded her vision as she slipped into a world of unconsciousness.

. . . . .

Something warm and moist was repeatedly running across her face, the slobber left behind rousing her with its slimy coolness, seconds later replaced by a padded foot with noticeable claws nudging her cheek.

She wanted to open her eyes, part her lips, twitch her fingers, but everything was too numb. All she could do was lie there and breathe as the creature, which she guessed was a mutt of sorts, examined her.

The sound of feet shuffling through lush vegetation was a fair distance away, but it got closer as an unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"Pakkun, what did you find?"

"I'm not too sure, but I do know this girl here was the cause of the disturbances."

"Hmm, it looks like she must've fallen from the trees; just look at all the leaves and twigs scattered around her."

"Is she alive?"

Upon hearing the question, two fingers pressed against her neck, right over her pulse, and pulled away.

"Barely, and that knot on her head doesn't look too good."

The rest of their conversation was too hushed for the girl to quite make out, but after a few minutes she felt herself being lifted and plopped on to someone's back. Then...nothing.

Just a void of black numbness embracing her a second time.

. . . . . .

"...be alright...bruises and...dislocated..."

Her ears pounded at the booming, yet incomprehensible voice, but struggled to make out the disoriented words. A dull pain throbbed in her right arm, the limb wrapped securely in a soft, but thick strips of fabric, then held across her chest in what she could guess was a sling.

'_So my arm is dislocated_.' she confirmed, then going on to take notice of the small aches and stings that were littered all over her body.

During her little mental checkup on her physical state, the girl was unable to keep in a pained groan when a set of soft, yet firm hands prodded shoulder. The hands flinched away with a gasp falling from their owner.

"Lady Tsunade, she's waking up!" a female's voice exclaimed.

The sound of heels clicking against tiled flooring drew nearer as the brunette sensed another presence stand beside her, cool fingers pressing to her temple. The touch alone left a tingling energy slowly spreading out, and a soft sigh fell from her as she squinted her eyes open, blinking hard several times till the blurred shapes cleared out.

A middle aged blonde haired woman with amber eyes, dressed in a green hakama was the first thing to become visible, leaning above with worried, yet observant eyes.

"Thank Kami you're awake." she uttered.

Chocolate brown hues still regaining focus the girl tried to sit up, only for the blonde to push her back down. "Don't try moving yet, you need to rest for a bit longer. You've sustained some nasty bruises...hey, I just told you that you needed to rest!" she snapped.

During her lecture the teen merely swatted her hand away and proceeded to sit up once more, grunting as her back popped. "Where am I?" she murmured, feeling a sense of nostalgia as she looked around the room, then out the window, her eyes taking in the view of the peaceful village outside.

"You are in Konohagakure." spoke a raven haired woman with friendly dark eyes. "Call me Shizune."

The name struck her as familiar, but web more so as the busty blonde came into view again with a scowl, which fell away into an observant expression. "You heal rather quickly compared to most. Even though you're in no condition to even sit upright, you'll probably be out of here in about a week."

The brunette simply stared at her, blinking owlishly before slowly lying back down with a grunt. "So I'm not dreaming." she mumbled, too low for them to hear.

All of a sudden the door slammed open, and in barged in the overly eager face of a certain Jinjuriki, rushing towards the brunette who stammered in protest, shielding her head with her uninjured arm at the last second, only for him to skid to a halt.

"So you're the girl Kakashi-Sensei was talking about?" he exclaimed with a hundred watt smile.

All that left her was a stammer before a pink haired girl with apple green eyes clad in a red vest shirt marched in to grab the collar of his black and orange jumpsuit. "Naruto you idiot! I already told you she's in no state to deal with your mindless nonsense!"

"You're so cold, Sakura." the blonde whined.

The bandaged up teen merely blinked boredly, eyes staring at the ceiling as her mind raced. _'I'm actually in Konohagakure, and it's not a dream. But how did I get here? All I remember is getting ready to leave for school, and all of a sudden I was falling through the sky when I hooked my keychain to my pants_.'

One thunderous yell snapped the brunette from her thoughts, and she looked to Tsunade. "All of you be quiet! I have patients trying to sleep!"

_'As if she's one to talk._' the teen silently added. '_She's practically a herd of elephants compared to them._'

After the short lasting lecture from the Sannin, three more familiar faces entered the room. Kakashi sent her a casual wave, single eye crinkling in what she guessed to be a smile, whereas Yamoto grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head upon seeing Naruto's rather scared face, and Sai only returned an identical bored look to the teen.

Tsunade's angry expression turned into one of seriousness as she beckoned the Copy Cat Ninja and Wood Style user over. "Everyone else is dismissed. Shizune, you too."

Naruto pouted, "But Grandma Tsunade-!" He found himself choking on his words as Sakura dragged him out by the collar again with Sai following close behind without a word. Laughing nervously Shizune hurried out of the room, planning on checking the other inhabitants of the hospital.

When the door shut with a click the Hokage sighed and turned back to the girl, who sat up and suddenly felt cornered from all three of them circling the bed. Shrinking back slightly, somewhat scared, she was surprised when the busty woman abruptly asked. "What is your name?"

She blinked, a bit caught off guard, but hesitantly answered, inwardly wincing at how coarse her voice sounded.

"Andra Smith... Why am I here?" she inquired, eyes exploring the blank white walls and shiny marble floors.

Kakashi was the one to speak up this time, albeit nervously while running his fingers through his lopsided silver hair. "There were reports of disturbances in the training grounds, and I was leading the investigation team and found you unconscious. We could only assume that you fell from the trees, but never figured out how." he explained, glancing to her bandaged arm.

'_I fell from the sky_.' she wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut. '_If I remember correctly, I could be considered a spy since I don't have one of those passports. It already seems suspicious enough as it is._'

Yamato seemed to notice Andra's uneasiness from the way his dark brown eyes narrowed. "Can you explain how you got here?" "I wish I knew myself." she answered, looking a bit lost.

Kakashi's single dark orb grew thoughtful as he observed the girl, namely her uninjured arm, taking note of the slight bulge of her bicep. If she flexed no doubt it would show some hard earned muscle, but from her posture he could conclude that it was meant more for speed than physical strength.

He then released some chakra, using it to feel for other chakra signatures that were within the building. Yamato's and Tsunade's were restrained a great deal, yet that was for obvious reasons, but strangely he couldn't sense any from Andra. Was she concealing it?

"Are you a ninja?" he spoke after realizing she had noticed the way he was scrutinizing her. She seemed rather unnerved. Anyone would be for that matter.

Andra shook her head, wondering where he had come up with that idea. "No, why?"

Kakashi didn't answer her and instead face the other two and spoke lowly so she wouldn't hear. "I can't sense any chakra coming from her."

"I noticed that too." spoke Yamato. "The only explanation I can come up with is that she's concealing it...unless.." he trailed off, countenance settling into a look of deep thought.

He glanced at Tsunade before speaking again. "I'll go see if I can get one of the Hyuuga's." and he left the room in a puff of smoke.

Unbeknownst to them, she had heard them loud and clear, and she dreaded over what conclusion Yamoto might have come up with.

Tsunade flicked her gaze to Andra before smiling softly. "Sorry about all of the confusion, Andra. We'll let you rest until Yamato comes back."

Finally she was left all alone in the room, and hesitantly she tugged the thin blanket off of her to see that she was clad in a hospital gown, then grimaced at all the patches and bandages that covered her from head to toe.

"Ouch." she muttered. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest a bit more." she added, using her good hand to pull the blanket back up and gently lied back down, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep.

. . . . . .

_Just like before, she couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes, and couldn't utter a sound. Just lying there, in pitch black darkness, with an unnerving feeling that someone was watching her from every corner, waiting._

_She would've jumped if she could when a muckle hand, assumedly male, tenderly touched her patched up cheek, the familiar warmth of human seeping through the cotton. Then something smooth, but strangely tough, pressed against her lips for a moment, hot air fanning across her face as the stranger's lips moved away._

_A sense of longing filled her and she wanted nothing more than to sit up and claim the tough lips with her own, but her mind began to drift away once more as the stranger's presence vanished completely._

. . . . .

Again the cool, energetic tingle was spreading through her as she opened her eyes with an annoyed grumble to see Tsunade smirking down at her. "It didn't take you very long to fall asleep." she humored, "We were only gone for ten minutes."

Andra looked past the Sannin to see a lavender eyed man with long chestnut hair tied loosely at the bottom. _'Hiashi Hyuuga._' she identified him. '_Head of the Hyuuga clan._'

**Sorry for the crappy cliffhanger, I literally didn't know where to cut it off, and I'm still working on the second chapter. Gonna be a LONG while before its done, though -3-**


	2. More Dreams and Training

**Okay, before the lot of you start to get mad from the drawn out plots, I'm going to explain to you that this is one of those rare stories that are extremely long and take a lot of time to develop into the deeper ends of the plot. If you get what I mean. Expect long updates and slow development. I promise that it WILL get better from here on out, though, so please be patient.**

"She doesn't even have a chakra network." Hiashi stated, walking over with a look of curiosity as he observed her good arm. "Yet her body is toned and built like a seasoned kunoichi's."

Andra listened on, yet didn't at the same time, her mind wandering back and forth from the small dream she had. It felt so real, but there was no way it could've been real, could it?

She had gotten so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that everyone was staring at her, with Tsunade reaching out to shake her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Andra turned her head to the busty blonde slowly like a zombie, mumbling, "Huh?" With a sigh Tsunade backed off, hands resting on her hips. "We'll let you rest some more, kid. Holler out if you need anything."

The brunette didn't bother to watch the ninjas leave the room, her eyes staring at the hazy yellow and pink sky through the window. 'First I wake up in Konoha's Hospital, then I have some fucked up dream where I'm kissed by an invisible stranger, and then I find out that I'm a body builder that doesn't even have chakra.' she thought.

"What's gonna happen next?" she asked to herself, not sure if she even wanted to find out.

Sighing with a yawn Andra gently lied back down, chocolate hues entering a lazy trance as they focused boredly on a random spot on the plaster white ceiling above. Yawning again the teen closed her eyes, empty whiteness replaced by a thin cover of black, lulling herself back to sleep.

. . . . . .

Three days had passed and she was already able to move her arm, although with a bit of effort, but capable of flexing her muscles slightly. Shizune was particularly fond of her it seemed, and they got along perfectly well, although she was easy to embarrass whenever the teen decided to verbally let her head wander inside the gutter.

Like now.

Andra snickered when Shizune blushed after mentioning Kakashi in a hot spring. Apparently it caused the image of said Jounin being shirtless and surrounded by steam to pop up in the assistant's head.

"Aw, come on Shizune, you know you like the idea of seeing him like that. Hot, fair skinned, toned body from years of '_experience_'." the brunette emphasized the last word with wiggling brows.

"Oh shush you." the raven haired woman grumbled, looking off to the side, pouting with a deep cherry red staining her cheeks. "I'm not his type of girl anyways." she added, looking somewhat sad.

Scowling Andra snapped her fingers. "I'll take you up on that." Shizune looked up at her with a "huh?!" to see the girl giving her a serious look.

"Next time when he's not on any missions ask him out for a drink at your place and I bet that he'll say yes, and maybe more." she uttered with a daring smirk. "You've got good looks and personality, only a fool would turn down the offer." she explained.

Dark orbs hardening in determination Shizune stood from the plastic chair next to the bed and nodded. "I...I-I think I will, but I need to go check on Lady Tsunade, bye!"

Andra waved farewell to the nurse as she left and sighed with a light chuckle. "Hopefully I just ruined some of the future timelines. Kakashi and Shizune... Hmm, they'd make a good couple." she pondered, then shrugged before lying back.

_'Hopefully I can get out of here within the next two days, but I know it's not going to be easy_.' she thought, brows furrowing as she glanced out the window. "I really miss mum and Steven. They'd be worried sick by now."

Lifting her bandaged arm to observe it the girl sighed, deciding it best to get some rest. She was getting tired of being cooped up in a place that constantly smelled like bleach. She may have been used to it by now, but she much preferred the smell of fresh air and the feeling of old earth between her toes. And worst of all:

She missed being at school.

Snorting she rolled her eyes. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, I actually want to be sitting inside that shithole, sitting at a desk and doing who knows what while being yelled at by the teachers." she grumbled, blowing a razzberry before settling in and going to sleep.

**_*Once again, like the first day she had arrived there, she was floating in darkness, but a blinding light made her squint her eyes, and she found herself... No, she was watching through someone else's eyes._**

**_They were darting forward, eyes blurry with tears but focused on a round prison of water that floated above the ground, four sharks swimming around a bulky, equally grey-blue form that sat calmly inside._**

**_The unknown person's hand shot out, their voice, which sounded an awful lot like her own, strained out a name she knew all too well before the sphere burst into murky crimson._**

**_"KISAME!"_**

. . . . . . . . .

Gasping and springing up in a cold sweat, Andra jerked her head to the side to see Shizune flinch her hand back, highly startled by the teen's sudden reaction, and she looked as pale as a ghost.

"Relax Andra, you were having a nightmare and I was just about to wake you up." she stated as calmly as she could. "You slept through the entire day." she added, tone more worried than previously.

Just then, the door slammed open to show a distraught Hokage as she stormed inside, placing a palm flat against the brunette's forehead, and sighed in relief. "I could hear you screaming out all the way from my office." she stated, the news embarrassing the girl somewhat.

Andra stiffened slightly._ 'What exactly did I scream out? Was it his name? Or just an ordinary scream?_'

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the busty blonde placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but calmed down when Tsunade gave her some very good news she had been waiting to hear for the past few days.

"Aside from that, you're all healed and your arm is pretty much as good as new." she stated with a warm, motherly smile that reminded the girl of her mom. With an ecstatic grin the teen shot her fist up in the air while shouting in glee.

Both the Hokage and her assistant rose a brow and shook their heads. The girl was so energetic she almost made Naruto look like he was asleep.

"But before you leave, though, I also have some bad news." the blonde uttered in a serious tone, to which Andra frowned at. "And that would be...?"

The women shared glances, the older of the two pursing her lips. "Well, first I need you to follow me. There's a couple people you need to meet." and the woman didn't seem too happy about it herself, and the teen had a good guess that one of those people was Danzo.

Giving a nervous gulp Andra nodded.

. . . . .

She hated it when she was right, but to make things worse she had to meet MORE people she didn't like, not just Danzou.

The village council.

She pretended to appear confused, her eyes flicking between the old coots, giving a slightly freaked out expression when she looked at Danzou before turning to Tsunade.

"Um, why are we in a room with a mummy?" she jutted her thumb at the bandaged man, who seemed to scowl, whereas Tsunade looked like she was fighting with her life not to laugh.

Facing the owls again she gave them a confused look from the annoyed expressions being sent her way. "What? You gotta admit he looks like a mummy with all the bandages."

"So she really is harmless..." Koharu muttered. Tsunade pursed her lips at the remark, whereas Andra glared at the female council. "I'll have you know that I didn't get this fit body just for looks, lady."

Homura gave a rather disgusted face that was identical to Koharu's. "Quite rude, too. Do you even know who you are talking to?" he inquired.

"Am I supposed to care?" Tsunade had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh and hide the obvious grin on her face.

Danzou was the one who spoke this time. "We are the Village Elders, girl. Were you not taught to respect your elders?"

"I was taught to respect those who respected me in return and didn't give off the creepy pedophile vibe." All three of them turned around when Tsunade suddenly burst out laughing, a hand covering her face and the other holding her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, I just..." she took a deep breath when she calmed down. That girl was definitely on her good side. Coughing to clear her throat the busty blonde put on an expression that meant business before speaking again.

"This girl here is the one I reported to you about. She has no chakra-" "No Chakra? How is that possible?" Homura interrupted her.

The Hokage sent the older woman a stern look. "Which is why I was planning to put her under stamina and physical training for hand-to-hand combat with one of the jounins. I've already observed her thoroughly while healing her arm, and she is apparently quite adept in speed and strength, but lacks in stamina and has to take constant short breaks to regain it."

Andra blanched._ 'She knows all this about me just by healing my arm?! How the bloody hell?'_

"I feel violated." the teen blurted, rubbing her arm.

The three elders turned away from the two, the faint whispers of a hushed conversation barely audible to the duo. "Come to think of it, I've never seen a female with arms that toned." Homura stated. "Not even Tsunade nor that apprentice of hers; Sakura Haruno."

Danzo nodded. "I can already tell from her posture that she's experienced in fighting. She could become a valuable addition to the village with the right training."

Having to a final decision Toharu spoke out. "She will be placed in Gai Maito's team."

...*being lazy and simply loves time skips*...

Andra was led to the Holage's office, was instructed to wait with her so she could meet her new mentor._ 'Aren't they like, rushing a bit? I still need to wait for my arm to heal a bit more before I can use it in any form of combat.'_

The good part was that Shizune was with them, so she decided to strike up a conversation. "So, how do you plan to ask him out?" she bluntly asked out in the open, causing Tsunade to give Shizune a questionable look. "I didn't know you had a love interest, Shizune."

Face turning red enough to make a cherry look pale, the assistant stammered in protest. "I-I don't! And uh, well... I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to. I'm always busy with work-" "Take a week off, Shizune." the blonde abruptly commanded with a sly smirk.

"But Lady Tsunade!"

"No buts! A fine young woman such as yourself deserves to have some fun with her man." she stated.

"If I might ask, where's Kakashi?" Andra asked, evil laughter echoing in her mind.

"He should be returning from an A rank mission this evening. Why do you want to know?" "No reason in particular, just wondering." the teen answered with a Cheshire grin directed to Shizune.

Suddenly loud shouting could be hear outside the office, and what sounded like a heard of rhino's stampeding down the hallways neared the door. Andra found herself bracing for whatever was to barge in at any second, but nearly deflated as two blurs of green tumbled inside.

Gai and Lee came in, getting stuck in the door for a moment since they tried to enter at the same time, but a forced pushed them in, causing them to roll and tumble to the floor.

They both quickly stood, backs straight and hands saluting as if thy were soldiers. "The Green Beasts of Konoha are here to report, Hokage-Sama!" they shouted.

"Oh good gods." the brunette muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'Of all people. Why couldn't they put me with Kakashi or something?'

"Team Guy," Tsunade addressed them. "Gai, I have a long term mission specifically for you and Lee." she stated.

"Whatever it is Hokage-Sama I will put my spirit of youth to the test and-" "Not meaning to be rude, but can we get on with it?" the teen snapped, already starting to feel a headache form as she rubbed her temples. There was a specific reason as to why they were her least favorite characters when it came to mottos. Their fighting techniques were cool as hell, but sometimes... She just simply couldn't stand them.

"Well then, the elders and I have come to an agreement that Andra will be placed on your team for training." Tsunade spoke, slightly surprised at the peeved expression on the girl's face.

"Her body is built for speed and strength, but lacks severely in stamina. That's where you come in." she explained. "Help her train to increase her stamina levels while teaching her the basics of hand-to-hand combat. Bring her with you on a couple missions while you're at it."

_'And once again they're talking about me like I'm not even here.'_ Andra mentally sulked.

Lee was observing her closely, taking in her appearance while nodding at some points. "I approve, her youthful spirit has yet to reach its potential, though. What do you think, Guy-Sensei?" he turned to his mentor.

"Hmm, I think you're right, Lee. We'll take her in and show her the mighty power of youth!" he exclaimed.

"Just what have you gotten me into?" the brunette whispered to the busty blonde with a somewhat scared face.

Tsunade smiled at her assuringly. "Don't worry, those two are always like that, but they're very exceptional when it comes to training."

"That's not what I meant." Andra mumbled as the woman clapped her hands with a satisfied smile. "Well, now that's settled, off you go!" She patted the teen on her rump as encouragement, surprising her and the jumped a bit before walking towards the duo.

_'I wanna go home~'_ she mentally whined.


	3. Room with a Devil

**Hello readers. Just wanted to make a quick note that right now I'm grounded since my parents found out I was writing/reading smut. Don't know when I'll be ungrounded, but I barely managed to find my phone and post this up. Please enjoy and I will get back whoever wants to contact me as soon as ungrounded, or managed to sneak into the school computer. **

**Doesn't Belong 2 **

Roommate of the Devil

Without any explanations whatsoever, Andra was led to one of the training grounds. Of course, Lee had asked to carry her on his back, and knowing them they'd probably just vanish in a cloud of dust, leaving her behind, so she accepted his offer.

She refused to let go of him and clung onto him like a baby monkey till she had gotten her senses back after going through the horror of leaping from rooftop to rooftop. With her skin slightly pale and shaking like a dead leaf, she peeled her arms from around his neck and slowly slid off.

"Wait a sec." she uttered, looking around. "Tsunade said 'team', so isn't there supposed to be more of you?"

'As much as it bothers me, I'm going to have to play dumb and act like I don't know anything.' she thought, wondering where Neji and Tenten were.

"Well, Hokage-Sama said to train you only in melee and stamina. So I had the other two run off to do their own training, and this is also a mission specified for Lee and I." Gai explained. "However, before we proceed, I'll need you to demonstrate your fighting style." He turned to his doppelgänger pupil. "Lee!"

"I'm on it Guy-Sensei!" exclaimed the bowl-headed teen as he immediately got into his fighting stance. Andra blinked, doing the same, however her stance was different; the traditional karate fighting stance for sparring.

'Stay light on your feet and move with the flow.' she reminded herself, recollecting on her own sensei's teachings, and balanced her weight on the balls of her feet while bending her knees slightly in an angled back stance.

Lee started first, charging at her with an axe kick and the brunette stepped back in a solid front stance, catching his foot with a cross-block, allowing her to grab his ankle in a vice grip. Gasping in dismay Lee could only shout out as Andra grinned while using his captured foot as leverage to slam him into the ground.

"Enough!" Gai declared, and the teen went over to Lee to help him up.

"So, how'd I do?" she inquired, smiling as Lee dusted himself off before responding with a thumbs up and a toothy grin. "The sheer willpower of youth pours out like a tsunami!" he exclaimed.

Blinking Andra carefully uttered a confused "okay~?" and looked to Gai, who was nodding to himself.

"The defensive technique you used is effective against a direct attack from one opponent, but it can leave an open target on you if you were going against multiple enemies." he stated. "Unless you happen to be quick enough and throw the person at them." he added thoughtfully.

Andra paid close attention to his advice, surprised on how much intellect he actually had on fighting strategy. '**I think I have new opinions on these guys**.' she mused.

The bowl haired man suddenly charged at her, clearly scaring the poor confused teen who barely caught his fist when he swung out to jab her in the gut, quickly shifting to the side to toss him over her hip just in time to dodge a butterfly kick from Lee. Backing up a bit she cried out in surprise as a strong fist zoomed past her face from the side.

Dropping to her belly she swept Gai's feet out from under, doing a windmill to rotate in time to slide back up to her feet and deliver a drop-sidekick to Lee's stomach. Finally the brunette stood, wiping her hands on her pants as she watched the two stand up.

Andra was beginning to pant slightly, her neck growing sweaty as she watched Gai observe her state. "We'll definitely need to work on your stamina." he murmured, cogs turning in his head as he thought up a suitable workout routine that could get the brunette caught up with them in a minimum amount of time.

"You're fighting style, who was your sensei?" he inquired, passing her a bottle of water. Accepting it with a nod of thanks she quickly drank half of it before replying. "I have four sensei's, actually, but the main one is Terry Abbot. Then there is Jeremy Bird, Chris, and James Tredway."

The spandex clad man nodded before snapping his fingers and turning to pupil. "Lee, take miss Andra on a beginner's run around the village." "Yes sir!"

The teen wasn't spared a second as she was abruptly yanked by her arm and was being dragged back to the village.

...

It took everything she had just to be within a ten foot radius of the spandex clad boy, and she was kissing the ground when he called for a break.

Andra slumped on the ground, panting for much needed oxygen, and she was so tempted to drag her shirt off, which was soaked through with sweat. She happily accepted the bottle of water that was tossed to her, vowing to give Lee a bone crushing hug someday. Bone crushing, because he put her through this hell, and a hug for the blissful break and refreshment.

"I'd die if this isn't the end." she rasped, not at all fazed by the strange looks she was receiving from citizens who passed by.

Lee was silent, watching as she guzzled the rest of the water down like it was nothing before gasping out for a quick breath and standing up, completely refreshed. "That'll be it for today, Andra." he stated. She slumped and collapsed, face smothered in the dirt as she grumbled. "My stamina sucks ass."

. . . . .

Andra was kindly carried on Lee's back to the Hokage's office, and the buxom woman was shocked on how exhausted the teen looked. "Wow, they really worked you up, didn't they?" said Tsunade after ordering Lee to leave.

Andra took a deep breath before asking out of the blue. "Where will I be staying?"

The blonde woman blinked, brows raised. "You catch on quick; I was just about to discuss that with you. I've already assigned one of the Jounins to share a room with you."

The brunette felt cold sweat run down her neck. **'A Jounin?! Why can't it be someone my age?! Like Sakura**!'

Nothing else could be said as a knock was heard at the door, and in walked in someone Andra personally never wanted to meet;

Ibiki Morino.

Her face paled considerably, and knees growing weak as he casually strode into the room, standing in front of the desk.

**'Please...I beg all of the gods I had cursed in my past, forgive me and do not make me roommates with him.'** she silently pleaded.


	4. Escape!

**Just a quick reminder; this chapter took at least a total of six hours. Very much rushed through, but also because my mojo is coming back, again. I probably got Ibiki out of character almost completely, but hey, I was only halfway paying attention to what I was doing. After this chapter no more half assed OOC, I promise. But look at the bright side. LONG CHAPTER**

"Look on the bright side." Tsunade cheerfully spoke. "Ibiki is a master of interrogation, so you might be able to learn a thing or two from him."

"Now, off you go!" she shooed them away like a mother sending her kids to their first day of school.

Andra was very reluctant to leave, and gulped as she faced the bald headed man, but froze when she got a clear look at him. 'Holy shit, he's actually kinda hot and badass.' she thought, blinking before slapping herself to snap out of it.

"Ok, um...Lead the way?" she uttered. Ibiki responded with a cold glance, and turned to leave the room with her following close behind.

**...(Yes I have the hots for Ibiki)...**

Andra was not sure what to expect. An underground tunnel leading to some secret headquarters, maybe. Instead, she was greeted by a seemingly plain old apartment with a punching bag hanging up in one of the small rooms. Just seeing it made the teen imagine the Jounin sporting boxing gloves and black shorts.

**'**_I always figured he'd be more of a boxer._' she mused.

She was then facing a door, since Ibiki had turned around after closing it to silently spare a glance about his apartment. "Uh, think you can put me down now? My chest is starting to hurt." she mumbled at the end, shrieking when she was simply dropped off his shoulder.

Earlier she had attempted to sneak off, not having any plans whatsoever except to escape whatever fate awaited her from the scarred man, only to get caught an forced to be carried around like a sack of potatoes.

Muttering cold insults and cursing at the man Andra stood, rubbing her nose. "That hurt." she grumbled. Suddenly a brick wall was in her face, which turned out to be Ibiki when she looked up. _'Damn he's tall!'_

"Follow me." he uttered, walking off down a corridor, and she hesitantly followed. She was led to a guest room. A simple bed with maroon sheets, white walls, and hardwood flooring.

"You will be staying here." the Jounin stated, turning to send her a strict glare. "I expect you to cook your own meals, shower within ten minutes. You will be awake by six A.M sharp, bed will be made."

The list went on, and as he pointed out each rule, her mouth fell open wider. 'Is he fucking serious?!' Just then, a faint smirk tilted the man's lips as he saw her unbelieving expression. "I was kidding, but try not to go over ten minutes in the shower, and I don't mind having a personal cook."

Andra deflated like a balloon, pure disbelief and relief overcoming her. _'He was...joking? Did hell just freeze over? Ibiki joked?_'

Ibiki walked out of the room, looking over his shoulder at her. "Go on and get settled in, dinner will be done in an hour."

...

Andra sat on the corner of the bed, staring out the window next to it. "Well, at least I'm not actually roommates with him...I think." She looked around, glancing at the dresser that had a few kunai and other supplies on it. The room seemed to be fairly lived in, so she couldn't tell if it was actually a guest room.

Her eyes darted to the closet. "Only one way to find out." The teen cautiously approached the closet, hand slowly reaching out to the slit handle, and slid it open.

Costumes of all kinds, or better yet, disguises, for men and women. One of them was an expensive looking kimono for a guy Ibiki's size. "Ok, so it's more of a storage room, then." she murmured, flipping through the different disguises.

"I thought they could just transform themselves, guess its a little different when they don't want their chakra sensed." she silently added, closing the closet as the door opened.

"Supper is ready." said Ibiki casually, and he left. Glancing up she nodded and followed him to the small, yet not too small, kitchen.

She couldn't believe she didn't catch the delicious aroma before. And it just so happened to be shrimp teryaki; her absolute favorite, second to lasagna.

"Oooh~" the teen groaned, mouth watering as she sat down as calmly as possible without jumping the plate before her. She kept her cool as she picked up the chopsticks and began to eat, until the Jounin spoke after setting himself down on the opposite end.

"So where are you from, Andra?"

"Hmm? I guess I'm from another continent. Tsunade showed me a map of the countries while I was in the hospital. This place is a lot different from my homeland." the brunette replied. She didn't like playing the clueless role, but she'll have to bear with it.

Ibiki hummed before taking a bite. "Is Andra your real name?"

"Kind of, it's my nickname for Alexandra."

"Do you know of an organization called the Akatsuki?"

The mere question almost made her freeze. How the hell could he have guessed that? She should've known something was up when Tsunade assigned Ibiki of all people to be her roommate.

Andra continued to play clueless, making sure to pull off a confused face. "No, why?" she asked, resuming her meal.

"A few days ago you were screaming in your sleep while at the hospital. You spoke of a man named Kisame. Do you know him?"

'_Douche Nozzle! So I did say his name!'_

She tilted her head, pretending to think back on to that day. "Yeah, the name rings a bell, but I don't recall ever meeting someone named Kisame."

Which was actually true. She never him before in person, but she knew everything you could possibly know about him from the anime.

"I was trying to save someone, and all of a sudden, I screamed." she stated, watching the man nod.

"So who is Akatsuki?" "That's confidential information."

_'Great, now he believes I don't know anything of them. Better keep it that way_.' she thought, scraping the last bit of rice into her gob. "Thanks for dinner. Do you have a change of clothes I can wear to sleep in?"

"There should be something in the closet from the last time Anko visit-..." Ibiki paused, his eyes flicking to her chest as a troubled look overcame him. "Actually I'll let you borrow one of my shirts, her clothes might be too small." he decided, finishing his plate and leaving the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a black tank top, tossing it so it landed on her face.

"Umm..thanks..." she mumbled.

...

The moonlight peered inside the window, illuminating the room just enough for Andra to see the outline of the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she sighed. "I almost got caught that time." she murmured, hugging her knees.

"I wonder if mum is looking for me?" The teen paused. That thought alone was too painful. Her mother would be worried to death. Heaving a sigh, she lied down, rolling a bit so that the covers were wrapped around her like a cocoon.

...

_**The gentle breeze of springtime enveloped her, but it did not compare to the loving warmth of the strong arms hugging her from behind as she gazed down at the meadow from the hilltop. Wildflowers of all kinds danced in the wind. Canaries and ruby chested hummingbirds flew about, doves singing their own music.**_

_**"You need to escape, Andra. You can't let them catch you."**_

_**Just like that, the place she assumed was heaven disappeared, replaced by a prison. Two guards were coming towards we and grabbed her arms, dragging her down the corridors to another room.**_

_**A group of ANBU waited inside, their plain, white animal masks seeing straight out of a nightmare as she was strapped to a chair. Their shadows surrounding her, giving her a sense of cluster phobia.**_

_**"Escape!" the same voice screamed.**_

_**"Wake. Up!"**_

...

And just like that, Andra was upright, gasping and sweating like a puddle and she frantically looked around. No prison, no ANBU, no mysterious yet familiar voice telling her to escape.

"Gods be damned." she whispered, running her hands through her hair. Looking out the window, dawn was just approaching, and she had no plans of going back to sleep. She was more in the mood for a shower.

No. She needed it.

Climbing out of bed she left the room and wandered down the hallway to the bathroom. Slipping off her only pair of boy shorts for now and the oversized tank top, she turned the nobs, making sure it was extra hot.

Stress always made her crave hot showers. Ibiki would just have to bear with it. Hissing from the blistering heat, a strained sigh fell from her. That dream shook her up big time. What the hell was with the dreams?

Turning the shower off, Andra reached out and grabbed a towel, wrapping around her and stepping out. It was then she realized that the only articles of clothing was her discarded pj's.

She'll have to dart through the corridor with nothing but a towel on. She could only pray that she didn't bump into Ibiki. And after that? She also didn't have a fresh change of clothes, all she had was from yesterday, and it smelled of dirt and sweat no doubt.

Well, just getting to the room was what mattered right now. Slowly opening the door, she poked her head out, looking both directions to see that the coast was clear, and made a beeline for the guest room.

Quickly shutting the door behind her, the girl readjusted the towel to make sure it didn't fall off and walked around the room. _'Wonder if I should test my abilities as a seamstress and try making clothes out of bed sheets.'_ she sarcastically thought.

Moving to the closet she rummaged through it, but found nothing that wasn't either too small or threatened to slip off her shoulders. "Damn. I wish my dresser was here." she grumbled.

As if she had said the magic words, a loud rumble was heard outside, likely above the apartment. Looking up, Andra screamed and ducked to the side as the ceiling gave way, plaster crumbling and a maple dresser landing where she once stood.

Blinking in bafflement, her mouth fell open as she recognized it as the dresser her great grandmother had given to her. "Holy shit."

Ibiki came barging in, and froze at the site of the dresser, damaged ceiling, and paused when he noticed the teen's lack of attire, and turned away. "When you're dressed explain to me what happened." he said before leaving.

...

Andra now stood in the room next to Ibiki, staring at the dresser, which had a few drawers open, courtesy of the girl going through them in search of clothes. She now wore a white shirt with black long sleeves reaching her elbow. Giant block letters in faded rainbow colors saying "LIVE OUT LOUD" written across it. Fingerless black gloves, black skinny jeans, and black and white Reeboks.

He gave her a funny look, to which she returned it with an offended one. "What?" "Nothing. Why is that dresser in my apartment?"

"I have no freaking clue." She was just as confused as he was. "All I did was wish that it was here so I could some clothes to wear..." she trailed off, realization overcoming her, but refused to say anything after.

"Help me set it up please?" Ibiki assisted her in placing the dresser in an empty corner. "I'll need to go through it and see all the clothes I have in here."

"We'll do something about the ceiling later, I have to report to the Hokage."

...(too lazy and loves terrible time skips)...

Ok. MAJOR lie. Instead of checking through her dresser, she merely found her duffle bag and crammed everything she could inside.

"Well I'll be damned. I think that's what happened, I accidentally wished to be here. Maybe I could wish myself out of this world, but I want to explore a bit first." she talked to herself while grabbing seven shirts, pants, socks, underwear, two bras and a sports bra.

"I'm definitely getting the hell out of here. If he suspected that I knew of the Akatsuki, they're bound to send someone to torture some info out of me." she told herself as she hefted the bag over her shoulder. At least a weeks worth of clothes were stuffed inside.

Opening her window, it didn't seem too high up, at least two floors above the ground. Not her preference, but she knew she had to get out of the village. Taking a deep breath, she took the risk, and jumped.

A few minutes later she was running through alleys and quickly approaching the gates. Now how to deal with the guards? She should've thought that one out, because they'll definitely be asking her questions and won't let her through.

"Then I'll fight if I have too."

Slowing down to a casual walking pace, she waved at Genma and Hayate. They waved back at first, before pausing and telling her to halt.

"Tsunade informed us not to let you leave." Hayate stated, frowning.

"Why not?" she asked. "I just want to go out and explore." Partial truth.

Genma placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can't do that. Order are orders."

Andra put her hand on top of his, pinning him there, and made him lock his elbow before rearing her knee up, dislocating his elbow and jumping backwards to avoid being grabbed by Hayate.

_'Holy shit, I can't believe I actually did that to a jōnin._'

Spotting a broomstick that was dropped by a woman who fled the scene, she grabbed it and used it to sweep Hayate's feet out from under him.

Tossing the broom away she took off, screaming her head off as she knew that there were already ANBU coming after her. Eyes darting to the trees that lined the dirt road, she turned sharply, ducking beneath branches and searching for a hollow tree to hide in.

After finding one, she didn't waste a moment and jumped inside, making sure to slip her bag off and lift it in with her so she wouldn't get stuck. Shadows passed by and vanished. Waiting for a while, she began to climb out, but froze when she heard voices.

"Donzo won't be happy that she had escaped. Did she somehow find out about his plan?"

"Who knows, but we have to find her no matter what. I'll go east, you go west."

The footsteps faded, and finally she climbed out, glancing around before heading back the direction she had come. Continuing her trek down the path she took a deep breath. "Way. Too. Close."

She looked up. The sun was still just poking above the horizon, reminding her how early it still was, and she yawned. "I should've stayed for a few more hours. Now I'm tired as hell."


	5. Can't Think of a Good Chpt Title

**Sorry for the long wait, not to mention this is my longest chapter yet, so that's an improvement. I kind of wanted to wait it out and stretch the story a bit, but sadly I don't posses that talent. :'( **

Andra stumbled on her footing, panting a bit and groaning as her stomach growled. Looking ahead, the scenery did not look much different, minus the ninety degrees sun hanging high in the sky. Her face was probably darker than Kakuzu's by now.

"This is why I never pack without mum's help. I ALWAYS forget something important! Like food and water!" she complained, kicking at the road to cause a dust cloud.

Glancing at the trees bordering the forest terrain, she debated whether if she should set up camp to find nourishment from nature, or keep walking in hopes to find a sign that points to another town.

She pursed her lips and decided on the former, turning to the side and wandering between the trees._ 'Now to just hope I don't end up getting lost._'

...

Well, so much for not getting lost, and her poor memory was to blame. Growling to herself, she slumped against a tree. "Wish I had a fucking map."

A long sheet of tough paper fell on her head, and she grunted in confusion. Snatching the sheet she looked at it. "A Fucking Map..." she read aloud, giving it an unamused expression.

"Why didn't I think of wishing before?!" she shouted, throwing the map to the ground and stomping on it.

"I wish I had a bottle of fresh water!" she exclaimed, catching a bottle that randomly popped out of thin air. "This is so fucking cool~" she giggled madly, proceeding to wish for a microwaved container of tuna casserole.

"Mm~ just the way my mum makes it!" she cheered happily, shoveling it in vigorously.

"Should I wish for my phone?" she pondered, then got an idea.

"I wish I had my mountain bike!" Andra squealed in delight as her Mongoose appeared beside her. "Oh baby! I missed you so!" she cried, hugging the front tire.

"I wish my duffel bag was magical so that it weighed less than a feather no matter how much you put in it." she cleverly stated, sighing in relief as her back stopped hurting.

"I should've started wishing ages ago." she murmured, hitching her bag on a handle bar and wishing for a map that lead back to the trail. "Seriously, I'm only a few minutes away? Wait a second, if I could wish myself here, maybe I could wish someone else here...? Kisame?"

The idea was too tempting, but she shook it off. She wasn't the kind of person to force someone into falling in love with her. Plus, he'd probably kill her on sight. "Once a criminal, always a criminal, no matter how hot they are." she whined.

Making to the trail she hitched up her bike, slapped her duffle bag on, and took off, refueled and full of energy. 'Its nice to see miles of untouched nature without seeing dozens of houses every yard.' she thought, now admiring the green trees and appreciating the minty blue skies.

"And the wind feels awesome!" she laughed, her hair kicking up as she picked up speed.

After a few minutes she came to a halting stop as a thought came to mind. "I should probably stop making wishes, what if they're limited?" she pondered. Continuing her trek she soon came to a fork in the road with a sign pointing either direction, though the one pointing to the right was too worn to be legible.

"Let's see...left goes to Taki, so right should lead to..." her mind went blank as realization settled in. "The Akatsuki Base." she whispered, eyes wide. Biting her lip she sang "Eenie meenie minie mo" and her finger pointed to the right.

"Guess I'll get myself killed then." she murmured, continuing the ride on her bike.

Night fell within a few hours, and she was forced to take a break seeing as she could barely see anything of the pitch black road thanks to the moon being overtaken by some dark clouds.

She mounted her bike next to her, dropping the bag as well as she found a spot to settle down at.

"I...hate...the dark..." She whimpered, curling against a tree as she stared wide eyed at a patch of grass. She never slept in complete darkness and always used a nightlight, because the darker it was, the more it seemed as if everything was moving in a creepy, distorted manner, thus scaring her.

Reaching to her belt loop where her keychain was hooked, she felt for the chibi Kisame with her fingers before holding it to her chest. Andra didn't want to risk making anymore wishes, so she would have to settle for whatever comfort she could get.

Imagining that strong, bulky arms were holding her, the brunette took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pretending that the far off howling of a wolf pack was the soft tune of a flute.

...

Something cold and wet was dripping continuously on her forehead before turning into a big splash, leaving the girl drenched as she scrambled up to her feet with a sputter, furiously blowing her nose to get the water out.

"Fucking hell?!" she piqued, looking around, but found no signs of the source the water came from. The only thing she could notice was the noise of swords clashing and pained cries nearby.

Quietly, she stood and grabbed her bag, placing her hands on the handlebars of her bike so she could cautiously walk alongside it, slowly nearing the battlegrounds and peeking past a tree to spot a clearing.

She could NOT believe her eyes.

A group of masked men, though they were dressed entirely different from ANBU, so she guessed they were hunter nin, were ganging up on a tall bloke donning a black cloak with a pattern of red clouds adorning it. His skin was an odd color of washed out blue, while his face was almost scary with its shark like features.

Forming a hand sign, the brute brought his fingers next to his mouth, and spat out a ginormous wave, from which sprouted sharks to take out the remaining hunter nin.

Just like that, the fight was over.

A gentle breeze swept by to brush the white ornaments out of his face. Kisame had a grin on his face, though it didn't exactly look like a pleased one. "I was expecting more of a challenge. How disappointing." he uttered.

Andra felt her cheeks burn as she heard his voice for the first time. Itachi appeared next to Kisame, and the teen struggle to hear what he was saying, but the raven was speaking too low. However, she got a good guess what he had said when Kisame's eyes looked directly at her. She could've sworn their eyes met.

'_Shit shit shit, my cover's blown_!' she cursed herself, taking a step back, planning to flee, but her head snapped to the side when her ears caught the whipping sound of cutting air, and she crouched to avoid getting her head lodged off by a bandaged up blade, which crushed the tree she was once hiding behind.

Andra visibly paled. '_Why the hell are they attacking me?_!'

"Samehada smells that fox kid's chakra on her." spoke an all too familiar deep, raspy voice, and the blade formed an arc to swoop back around, aimed for her midsection.

'_How the hell can it sense Naruto on me? I haven't seen him for days_!' she wondered. Sliding sideways on her heels the brunette got on her belly and swept her feet out, knocking into his shin, possibly leaving a nasty bruise judging from the way he shouted out.

Using the chance she had while he was stumbling to tolerate the throbbing pain in his leg Andra got up and ran after snatching the bag from her fallen bike and fixing her grip on it.

Looking back for a mere second to make sure he wasn't following her face collided with a wall of black, causing the girl to fall onto her bottom with a soft "oomph!"

She scrambled back to her feet, leaping to the side as Samehada came down towards her head, the area she once stood now a small crater. Spinning around with a butterfly kick she barely tapped his hat, knocking off the head apparel.

The brunette backed away cautiously as the cloaked figure approached her with a dangerous aura emanating from him. As much as she wanted to squeal and glomp the man Andra knew better than to do something that was completely suicidal when it was obvious he intended to either seriously hurt her, or kill her.

She preferred neither, but one or the other was going to happen if she didn't think fast.

"Kisame, stop."

Ok, Itachi was officially her favorite Akatsuki. For now that is.

The swordsman backed off, though hesitant, and a shorter cloaked figure walked up to her, removing their hat. Andra averted her eyes away from the now visible crimson orbs that seemed to glow even in the morning sunlight, knowing full well what would happen if she even snuck a glimpse to those entrancing eyes.

Seventy two hours of torture was not on her to-do-list.

"Come with us willingly or we shall use force." he offered.

"What if I chose neither?" she asked in a polite tone.

"You better hope that Samehada isn't hungry." Kisame threatened, and she inwardly cringed as she heard the living sword make a strange humming sound.

...

After the men realized there was no way she could keep up with them on foot, Kisame offered to cut off her feet so not only he could carry her, but she couldn't escape either. Andra backed away from him when he spoke of the idea, not finding it pleasant in the least, and she couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

After a while they resumed the "journey" by walking, but as the sun became high, and the air became too hot and humid, Andra decided to let her teenager skills kick in.

She complained.

"I'm getting hungry."

"It's too hot."

"I'm getting all sweaty."

"Where's the next village?"

"I'm tired."

"I want a bath."

"I'm bored."

At this point, she was surprised they didn't decapitate her and actually stopped by a stream to set up camp around five-ish. "Isn't it a bit early to set up camp?"

"It's a necessity for ninjas to bathe regularly. Sweating leaves our scent behind." Kisame explained, shrugging off his cloak, to which Andra covered her eyes with a squeak.

From what she could hear; clothes ruffling and hitting the ground, and the swishing of water. She turned her back to him.

_'I'll take a bath when I know I can have some privacy._' she decided, but saw Itachi standing in front of her, fully clothed to her relief.

Though she'll admit she was bit disappointed for not at least sneaking a peak at Kisame. That thought went away when she realized her worst mistake.

She was looking directly into Itachi's eyes, watching hypnotically as the shuriken shaped star spun. Just like that, as quickly as it had happened, it was over. "My suspicions are correct. You know too much about our organization."

Andra swallowed hard. How could she have let herself slip up so easily? Now they were definitely going to kill her.

"All the more reason to just kill her-" Itachi interrupted the shark, who perked up after hearing this.

"No Kisame, she's an ally, to an extent."

_'Oh gods. He knows.'_ she dreaded over what he could have possibly seen in her head. _'I hope he didn't see what I think about on a daily basis._'

"You and I need to talk later." spoke the raven as he walked past her, switching with Kisame so that he could take his turn bathing.

Andra watched Kisame in a fixated manner as he walked around in a pair of sweatpants, sitting down next to a tree to put on his sandals. He paused to look at her when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

Two chocolate orbs, wide and almost appearing innocent, pointed directly at his bare torso, an almost invisible smile on her lips. Raising a brow at her odd behavior, at least he counted it as odd. He was used to people staring at him, but they were usually from fear, not... Whatever that look on her face was.

When he slipped his cloak on, she finally looked away, finding the task of retying her shoes more interesting, but he did not miss the faint disappointment in her eyes.

"You're a strange one, kid." He spoke, making Andra look up from her feet. "Hm?"

"I have yet to sense any chakra from you." She shrugged. "Apparently it's because I don't have a chakra network." Kisame didn't answer after that, and after a few minutes Itachi climbed out of the stream, motioning that it was her turn. Looking at them with furrowed brows she shook her head.

"Either you wash off or I'm throwing you in there." Kisame stated. Andra crossed her arms. "I demand privacy."

The brute sighed as they both turned around, but not without saying "You have five minutes." The brunette had just removed her shirt, and her mouth fell open. "Oh come on!"

"Fine, seven minutes. Starting now."

The teen pouted and tore off the rest of her clothes in record time, not wasting a second to jump into the creek and sighing in relief of the cool water soothing her overheated body.

The water was crystal clear, the sound of it running over pebbles almost soothing as she gazed at the sun's reflection and sighed, beginning to rub her arms and legs to scrub off the sweat and grime.

When she was done she glanced around to see the guys still facing away, but her bag was sitting in front of Kisame. 'Shit...' Pursing her lips, she silently whispered "I wish I had a fluffy white towel fresh out of the dryer."

Right at that second she heard "time's up" and Kisame turned around before she could wrap the towel around her. By reflex Andra screamed the girliest scream possible, holding the towel to her chest before throwing it on his face.

**...(AN: has anyone noticed that I tend to make Kisame an unintentional peeping Tom? By the way I think I might have posted a picture of this scene on DeviantArt. My user is Lexypink I think...)**

Itachi watched blankly as the teen fixed her shoes whilst she glared at Kisame, who appeared to not have a clue what he did wrong.

"I told you that you had seven minutes." he defended. "Yeah? Well you could have given me a warning!" she snapped.

"Hn." Itachi grunted. "You're rather shy considering you'd do anythi-" Andra scrambled over and slapped a hand over the man's mouth before he could speak any further.

"Say one word and I'll make sure the Uchiha clan will NEVER prosper." She threatened, cheeks flaming red. Itachi swatted her hand away. "We need to talk." he uttered.

They both looked to Kisame, who was watching them curiously. "Does he need to know?" she asked, hoping that if they did, Itachi would keep his mouth shut about her infatuation with the shark.

Itachi was silent for a moment, thinking it over, and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell him about 'that'" he assured her.

"She knows everything about the Akatsuki, it's members, and our personal information." he simply stated. "Even so, she has no intentions of interfering with our plan. In fact, I believe she wishes to assist us."

The brunette couldn't help but be bashful at the statement, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of her neck. 'He's acting rather calm despite seeing that Sasuke turned out to be a-' Andra froze, and stared at the raven.

"You didn't actually see everything, did you?" she asked accusingly. "I saw enough to know that you won't be a nuisance." he responded.

_'I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. If he knew about what happens to Sasuke, maybe...'_ The more she thought about it, the less she was even sure of herself, so she let it slide for now.

...

Kisame was on edge, listening to them converse about things he had no idea about. Just who the hell was this girl, and how did she know so much about the Akatsuki? More importantly; WHAT did she know?

It was making him uneasy. She completely lacked chakra, as she had informed him before. She wore strange clothes.

He paused to think that one over, and glanced at her outfit. A light beige colored tank top with a vomit green Celtic cross on the front, the back of it appearing as if a giant beast had swiped its claws through it. That let him know she was wearing a black bra. She was also donning black cargo capris, along with those ridiculous black and white "tennis shoes" as she had called them.

Yep, strange clothes indeed. Which meant she wasn't from around here. To put it simply; she made him feel uncomfortable, but Itachi told him to not kill her since she was an ally, so he won't. Didn't mean he didn't want to, though.

He wanted to get back at her for injuring his leg. That kick packed a wallop and made his journey a bit difficult. He didn't realize he had been staring at her until she turned her head, and their eyes met.

She blushed and looked away almost instantly, scratching her cheek and shyly flicking her gaze back and forth from her lap to him.

"Strange kid." he muttered.

**Ok, I did a little research an decided thy Itachi's teasing about what she thinks about was perfectly in character. Apparently he's secretly a humorous guy according to his reanimated form, so I thought it'd fit. Now obviously Kisame does not have a thing for Andra... YET! XD I don't know if he's the type tdone blunt and say "seven minutes" but ... I just don't know. Tell me what you think. **


	6. Dreaming of Home

**Hi everyone...uh...it's been a while, neh? Sorry for my absence, and if anyone is wondering where my friend ; Loverofakatsuki, has been, I haven't a clue. My guess is that she's busy with work :/ Anyways, I think I did a decent job on this chapter, and I'm actually proud of the outcome. Also, the mature might start happening in a few more chapters. On top of that, I'm kind of hitting a dead end, I'm not sure about what should happen next. If anyone has any ideas, be sure to PM me about them. It'd help a lot.  
**

**... ... ... ...**

**She found herself staring at the worn blue and white tiles of the****floor. She listened to the endless chatter of gossip. She felt the shoulders of passerby's bump into hers. She smelled the foul stench of the cafeteria's meat loaf surprise. She tasted the garlic on her tongue from the bread she had eaten earlier.**

**Andra blinked in confusion, recognizing the dented blue lockers aligned along the corridor walls, quickly ducking between two people to keep from getting run over.**

**_'Where am I?_' she asked herself, murmuring in confusion when she realized someone was calling her name.**

**"Lexy...Lexy!" It was her friend, Raven. "Huh?" she responded dumbly, a little embarrassed at the worried glance her friend sent her.**

**"You're spacing out again, what's wrong?" she asked, poking the brunette in the rib, making her jump with a squeak. "Raven! Don't poke my sides! And it's Andra." she corrected the raven haired teen who wore the same glasses as she did.**

**"Sorry." she replied sarcastically. "Tell me what's wrong?"**

**Andra shook her head, pinching Raven on the bum as payback for tickling her. "Oi, don't do that!" she snapped. "You know you like it."**

**Giggling to each other they walked down the hallway. "So what period is it?" "Eighth..." Raven paused before asking. "How are you and Conner doing?"**

**The older teen tilted her head in question before letting out a small "Oh."**

**"Uhmm, he and I are doing good, father still won't let me go on an official date with him, though." she mumbled with a pout. She and Connor had only been dating for a few weeks. He was tall with short light red hair. He was incredibly smart, too.**

**"Aw, that's not fair. Wonder why he's so against you having a boyfriend? He had no problem with you dating Hayden." Andra shrugged. "He thinks all teenage boys are only after one thing. His only proof being that he was one too."**

**Raven scoffed, turning to head down another hall, waving goodbye to Andra. "See you later!" she called out, and the brunette returned it, headed to her creative writing class.**

**"Just what the hell is going on? I could've sworn I was with Kisame and Itachi moments ago..." She gradually slowed down in her steps until she stopped right outside the classroom door.**

**_'Am I...dreaming again?_' she wondered, brows furrowing. '_Seems awfully real to me._'**

**"Andra! Don't just stand out there, you're late for class!" called Mrs. Kincaid. "Oh, my apologies ma'am."**

**The girl sauntered into the classroom, feeling eyes on her as she ducked her head a bit. Tossing her backpack onto her desk she sat down, waiting for Mrs. Kincaid to give instructions.**

**The teacher's words were muffled as the teen was once again drowned deep in her thoughts. '_How am I here? I only remember going to sleep after they set up camp. It's supposed to be dusk right now._**'

"Oi, wake up, kid."

'_I spoke too soon._' she inwardly whined, squinting her eyes when a bright light blinded her vision.

...

Creaking her eyes open with an annoyed groan Andra sat up from the rickety bed, rubbing her eyes with a yawn and scratching her messy bed head. Looking around she mumbled in confusion.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"At an inn." spoke Kisame from beside the bed, looking rather annoyed. "You fell asleep while walking, and we were forced to book a room since there were hunter nin nearby. Why didn't you tell us you were being searched for as well?" he inquired.

Stretching till her back popped the brunette coughed in her hand to clear her throat. "Apparently Danzo had plans with me, so I ran away. You can never trust that guy." she muttered.

Kisame yanked the blanket away despite her shriek of protest as she clung her arms around herself. "Give that back!" she piqued, pouting.

"Nope. Go take a shower, we're leaving as soon as you come out." he ordered, tossing her backpack on the bed and leaving the room.

Grumbling curses meant for the shark she grabbed a red shirt with a silver zebra striped heart on it and a pair of faded jeans with a glittery peace sign on the back pocket. Snatching some undergarments she trudged off to the bathroom, and almost died on the spot when she saw the condition of the place.

"I'm starting to miss my own bathroom, where the floors are actually white." she muttered, stripping down after the hot water was no longer brown.

She took a quick shower, not exactly pleased with the cheap selection of shampoo and conditioner.

Stepping out she stared at her glasses, which sat on the corner of the sink. A frown marred her features. "I really miss you, Raven."

Getting dressed she couldn't help the wave of depression that cast over her. She was homesick, and she really didn't want it to be obvious. Turning her sad gaze to the dingy window, she uttered, "I really wish I could see my friends."

The mirror rippled, becoming clear as the features of a group of people became visible. It was her friends, hanging out at the top of the bleachers. James, Raven, Kassie, Andy, Brittany, and Connor.

All of them were laughing at some silly joke Andy had made, and James pulled out a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards, showing off his god cards. Blinking, the image faded away, and something hot dripped down her cheek.

"I wish I was back home." she spoke, getting tired of missing those that she cared about. She wanted to be part of that happy group once again. She wanted to be part of that laughter. She wanted to say hi to her boyfriend at least.

Nothing happened, and her heart was pinched with dread. Did she use her last wish? Thinking carefully she wished for something else. A stick of deodorant appeared in her hand. Putting it on she frowned.

'_Am I not able to wish myself back home? Is there a restriction? More importantly, how am I even able to make wishes?_'

The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. Huffing in aggravation she left the bathroom, and Kisame was standing outside, waiting for her.

"You took too long." he uttered, motioning to her bag and then pointing at the door. "We're leaving."

"Ok."

Andra quietly grabbed her bag, not really caring if he was annoyed at how slow she was being.

Kisame watched her closely, a bit shocked at the empty expression on her face. Furrowing his brows, he tried to figure out what could possibly be bothering her. He then shook his head. As long as it didn't hinder him it wasn't important.

Andra followed Kisame outside the inn, barely noticing that Itachi wasn't with them. "Where's Itachi?"

"He's waiting at a shop." said the shark, turning his head slightly to look at her. He spotted something falling down her face, and stopped.

"Are you crying?"

"Hmm?"

Andra looked up at him, pressed a hand to her cheek, and wiped the tear away. "Oh, it's nothing. It happens a lot when I yawn." she lied, walking along side him until Itachi walked up to them.

"The hunter nin are checking inside the bar. We should leave while they have no leads on our whereabouts." the raven ordered, receiving a nod from both of them.

...

"Where exactly are we going?" inquired the teen, noticing the environment change as the progressed down the road.

"Iwagakure. We were on our way there for a scroll retrieval when we bumped into you." said the raven, his crimson hues flicking to her before returning to the road.

"But aren't you normally assigned missions in Konoha? I mean, you have to keep tabs on Naruto, right?"

"It's wiser not to send the members who are notorious in their homeland." he explained.

Andra nodded and looked ahead. '_Itachi actually talks a lot more here than in the anime_.' she noted, tilting her head to observe Kisame. '_While he's easily irritated. Thought he was normally cool as a cucumber._'

Not much later they came to the edge of the forest terrain. Separating it from the Earth country environment was a canyon. Searching around she noticed a bridge. Or at least what remained of it.

"Hey, where'd the bridge g-" a coarse blue hand slapped over her mouth, and Kisame whispered. "Don't say anything. There is an ambush waiting for us."

She nodded stiffly, barely containing a shiver as his hot breath ruffled her hair a bit. "Where are they?" "In the trees." said Itachi, who vanished, in his place being a murder of crows.

Kisame suddenly lifted her into the air, creating a clone who grabbed a hold of her and ran off to hide somewhere. "You stay here, and don't get in the way." the clone ordered before bursting like a water balloon, leaving her soaking wet.

"...Douche nozzle." she growled, peeking out from behind the cluster of plants to see that a bunch of hunter nin had appeared and was attacking Kisame.

Pursing her lips, her body itched to jump out there and join in on the action. Luckily for her, she didn't really have a choice, since something knocked her on the back of the head from behind, causing her to tumble forward and into the battle zone.

Groaning at the dull throb on her head she stood up on steady feet and glared at her attacker. Said pursuer lifted his hands, forming hand signs, but she was having none of that. Charging at him she shouted, "DROP KICK!"

The man cried out when her feet met his ribs, breaking them, and he fell. Andra got back up, dusting off her pants to glance around.

Kisame saw her and kicked the person in front of him in the stomach.

"Damn it, kid! I told you to stay hidden!" he shouted, dodging another barrage of senbon needles.

"You can't boss me around like a child, I can fight too!" Andra snapped in return, delivering a friendly blow with her elbow to a bounty hunter's face when he tried to sneak up behind her. Just because there was a bunch of ruckus going on didn't mean she could not sense his presence.

From a distance one ninja had escaped and was forming rapid hand signs. "Wind Style; Wild Tempest!"

A gust of wind howled, leaves dancing in clusters, and the teen found herself struggling to keep her footing. Holding her arms up to protect her face from debris, the wind was causing her feet to drag. Grunting she spared a peek over her shoulder, and gasped when she realized how close she was to the edge of the canyon.

She tried to shout out, and that was all the loss of concentration she needed to be swept off her feet, and fell over the cliff.

A big bulky shadow darted after her, and she was inwardly hoping it was Kisame as she saw a blue hand shooting to catch her flailing one, but it missed. Andra closed her eyes, the wind kicking her hair around as she remembered what it was like to fall from high places.

Not exactly a pleasant memory.

Something grabbed her from behind, pulling her flush to a hard surface which shielded her as she hit the water. However the air was forced from her lungs, causing her to accidentally inhale the rapid currents, and soon her blurry vision of water grew dark until she passed out.

...

**_Powdered sugar covered her from head to toe as she rolled out the cookie batter, laughing at a story her mother had told her. "Ok, now to take a handful of the batter, roll it up a little and place it on the pan- like this." Andra nodded and did as told, and later helped her mom place the pan in the oven._**

**_"Well, not bad for your first time making Gooey Butter Cookies." Angela stated, nodding in approval as she wiped her hands off to hug her daughter._**

**_"I love you, honey." she murmured. "I love you too, mum."_**

...

When Andra woke up, something warm and soft was covering her soaked body, protecting her from freezing. Sitting up, she saw that it was an Akatsuki cloak.

She looked around and saw Kisame sitting at the edge of the water, legs crossed and eyes closed as if meditating whilst his hands staying pressed together in a hand sign.

'_He's having a meeting, I bet._' she thought. His eyes then opened, the beady pearls immediately darting to her when she stepped towards him.

"Leader-Sama wants you to be delivered to him now, so Zetsu will be here shortly." he spoke.

Hearing this, she suddenly clung to his arm, eyes wide in desperation. "No!" she demanded, startling him.

Realizing what she had done she quickly released his arm and backed away, cheeks flaring red as she picked up a nearby rock, throwing it across the river angrily. "I don't want to go your leader: I want to go home." she said, throwing another.

"You don't have a choice, ki-"

"My name is not kid!" she shouted, whirling around to glare at him.

Ever since she found out she couldn't herself home, she was on the verge of breaking down, and it just had to happen now.

"It's Andra!" she corrected him before facing her back to the brute and sitting down, hugging her knees. "I just wanna go home." she murmured."

Kisame was silent, staring at the brunette, his brows furrowing. As much of a pain in the ass she was he felt compelled to tell her that everything will be alright, but refrained from doing so.

The brute almost wanted to hit himself. This was not him. He shouldn't care about her. That teen was making him feel odd, and he didn't like it one bit, so he released a breath and walked a dozen feet away.

The man released Samehada from its sheath, laying it across his lap before stealing a glance at her. "Then why don't you?" he finally asked.

Andra paused, her hand posed in preparing to throw another stone. She looked at the shark, watching as he unwrapped the blade and pulled out a white cloth and began to clean the navy blue scales.

"Because I can't."


	7. Aware of the Dangers

**sorry for the long absence, as usual! I'm not too confident with this chapter, but the bright side is that Andra finally gets Kisame all to herself :3 however I think I might be going overboard with this. If you readers spot anything that needs fixed; TELL ME!**

**Ive also noticed the lack of reviews and it's making me think I'm not doing a good job :( if there's something wrong with my story tell me! A little bit of criticism won't hurt! I'll fix it right away!**

Andra sat there and waited gloomily for the cannibalistic plant to arrive, her maple brown eyes gazing into the crystal waters at her feet. Kisame kept himself occupied by cleaning Samehada, his mind wandering back to what she had said earlier.

"_Because I can't."_

Why can't she? What was keeping her from going home? His navy brows knitted together in confusion as he growled a bit, moving his fingers faster along the scales. Unbeknownst him, the brunette had turned her attention to him, and was watching curiously.

He felt her stare and tilted his head up, just in time to see the girl turning away to watch the river currents again. The stretch of silence following after felt rather...awkward, for lack of a better word.

"When is he going to get here?" she murmured when she felt that it was taking longer than it should.

"Zetsu is...disposing of evidence, at the moment." he answered. He was starting to have second thoughts on letting Zetsu deliver the girl to Pein. Instead, he felt that it would better if he, himself, brought her. Itachi could take care of the mission himself, couldn't he? A Gennin was capable of completing this mission by themselves.

Debating on this, he glanced over to her, and frowned. She probably already knew about Zetsu being a cannibal, so it might not be a good idea to hand her over to him. From what he knew of her so far, he had a good guess that she'll flip out.

Or at least give them a difficult time.

"You know, I could take you instead." he offered before he could cover his mouth. The expression he got was almost desperate, and he took that as an absolute yes. Heaving a sigh, he put his sword to the side and once again began to meditate.

...

"_**Yes, Kisame?" spoke the leader, his ringed eyes staring ominously at the shark's static hologram.**_

_**"I think it'd be best if I brought her to you instead. She is unfit to travel with Zetsu due to her mental state." He wasn't sure if that was the best way to put it, but it seemed to please the Akatsuki Leader from the soft hum he received.**_

_**"Very well, I'll inform Itachi of the change of plans. I want that girl here within three days."**_

...

Andra waited patiently for the brute to return, and by patiently, that included balancing small rocks on his head, so that when he stood, they'd fall in front of his face.

Snickering a bit she sat down next to him with Samehada between them. Not long after, Kisame opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. The slight movement was enough to disturb the balance of the rocks, and they slid off his head.

The teen snorted, but immediately shut up when he caught one in his hand, ashen orbs glaring at her. "Keep it up and I'll let Zetsu take you there." he grumbled before turning around to walk up to the water's edge. "We have three days, so you better keep up."

...

Though it peeved her that he wouldn't let her walk, she wasn't complaining since it resulted in riding on his back, and tree hopping. She just had to be careful with Samehada, her knees pressed into the bandaged blade almost painfully whilst her arms held on to his neck.

"How much longer?" she asked after a while, spitting out a leaf when a branch smacked her in the face. He was rude enough to not warn her while ducking his own head.

_'Ass wipe. He's probably doing this to get back at me for the rocks._' she thought.

"About another hour. There is a small town up ahead; we'll rent a room there." Sounded like a great plan.

Until he suddenly stopped, his eyes staring intently at the tree in front of the one he was currently perched upon. "Doesn't that tree look rather odd?" he spoke to her as if needing clarification.

Andra observed the tree's limbs from over his shoulder, and couldn't help but agree. The leaves seemed to be in the middle of changing colors for autumn, unlike the others which were a lush, almost vibrant evergreen.

"Gengutsu." She said it before she even thought it, and just like that, Kisame dropped her on the sturdy branch. "Stay here." he ordered before vanishing.

This time she listened, not wanting a repeat of what happened the last time she disobeyed him. The branch was thick enough for her to sit down and rest her head on her knees, silently counting the number of times she heard the repetitive chirps of nearby birds.

The sound of rustling leaves caught her attention as she looked up to see Kisame hopping onto the branch. The teen stood. "That was fast." she spoke, but tensed when he abruptly grabbed her, tossing the girl over his shoulder and jumping down to the forest ground.

"What the bloody hell?! Put me-" "Shut up."

The brunette froze at the menacing tone of his voice, and immediately knew something was wrong. He roughly dropped her and forced her to back up against the very tree they once stood on.

Maple brown hues widened when the brute caged her between himself and the tree. She didn't have time to even react when her vision was shadowed by his massive bulk, and her lips sealed shut by smooth, tough ones moving over her mouth roughly.

If it had been any other situation she would have gladly responded to him, but it was plain as daylight that something was off about him. True, randomly kissing her was one of them, but he also seemed to be slightly shorter and less bulky.

Without thinking her knee reared up, hitting something soft and she heard the man let out a cry of pain with a voice that was definitely not Kisame's.

In that second another Kisame appeared and the one that she had dealt with was morphing back to his original appearance. A masked man with ratty clothes and filthy hair.

'_**GROSS**! I was kissed by a fucking hobo!_' Andra wanted more than anything to throw up right there, but as she was about to, Kisame walked up and slammed Samehada down on the imposter's neck.

There was a sickening crunch, and the force was enough to simply knock the man's head off his shoulders. The tomboy flinched as blood splattered onto her face, sputtering when some got on her lips.

"Can't believe he managed to slip past me." muttered the shark before regarding the girl. "You alright?"

She gave him a blank look. "Does it look like I'm alright? I got kissed by a fucking hobo!" she piqued, stomping her foot.

Swiping her hands over her face an mouth while making disgusted remarks she finally said, "I demand a bath, now!"

...

They were minutes from the resting stop, and the teen was grumbling curses to the nukenin and she shook her drenched hair out. '_Getting blasted by a tidal wave is NOT what I had in mind for a bath._'

She was completely soaked and was not a pretty sight since runny blood was still dripping here and there. She was a mess.

If Kisame were to be honest, she looked damned priceless, but he had to admit that she was pretty creative when it came to name-calling. Being called a bloody horse kisser wasn't something one would expect.

Sure enough, her appearance alone was enough to make passerby's stop in their tracks, and for once, their eyes weren't lingering on him, but the girl, until they found an inn. To say that he was relieved to have cleared such a distance so quickly was absolutely true, and he was already planning to steal the bathroom, but she had beaten him to it with a rather scary, if not bitchy, glare.

Andra was furiously scrubbing her mouth with the spare toothbrush she found in her bag, gurgling and swishing water in her mouth about twenty times before standing upright to take deep breaths.

She shouldn't, but she wanted to get revenge on him for not only being late on saving her from getting violated by some bum, but also for soaking her bag. "I wish my clothes and bag were dry." she uttered.

Opening her now dry bag some unstable part of her mind decided it best to wear a bra tonight, an she grabbed a pair of black shorts and a red Navy tank top.

...

Kisame waited as patiently as he could allow. Even though he was normally a level-headed guy, the girl was bugging him in any way that made him unsettled. Hell, he wanted to destroy the very wall he was glaring at.

Hearing the bathroom door open he turned his glare to the teen who was entering the room. Andra almost flinched, and sidestepped cautiously towards her bed. "Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist, I saved you hot water." she uttered.

The brute growled low in his throat, and he made sure she could hear it. She merely scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh come on! What crawled up your ass and died?" she snapped, irked by his hateful behavior.

The next moment he was on her, his arm wrapped around her neck, her back against his front, and his other hand holding her wrists together.

His breath was hot against her ear, tone low and menacing, leaving no room to fight back.

"You've just about pushed me too far, kid," he growled, tightening the pressure of his forearm against her windpipe, choking her. "I could kill you right now, slowly and painfully."

He emphasized his words by grabbing one of the hands that had escaped his hold and was scratching at his arm and twisted it behind her back, making her cry out. If he pushed any further it'd break.

"But I could do far worse," he added, his nose brushing up the side of her neck, the ticklish touch causing the teen to gasp in horror at catching the underlying meaning of his unexpected actions.

"We have all night. I wonder what all I can do to you within that time?" he chortled darkly.

"Fuck off!" the brunette shouted, anger mixing with fear as her feet kicked at his legs, hoping to land a hit on a spot much more important nestled between them.

Before Andra could get a chance to even mark him with a hearty bruise her back was slammed against the cold wall, knocking the air out of her, and was lifted off the floor by a large blue hand holding the collar of her shirt. With a new hold on the teen he pulled her up face to face, feeling her warm breath fan over his face as she struggled to properly fill her lungs with oxygen.

Andra felt her head thunk the wall she was thrown against just seconds ago, and froze upon seeing him so close to her. Once again a jolt of excitement filled her being, but shook it off at reminding herself of the situation she was in. He would definitely kill her without hesitation this time, and only luck, if she even had any left, could save her now.

'_Even so, why do I feel so thrilled_?' she wondered, cheeks heating up at noticing the sparse distance between their lips.

'_I should hate him after what he's done to me, so why?_'

Kisame must've seen the sudden change in her fearful expression which now looked completely lost, like she was fighting her inner thoughts, because his intense glare faltered a bit as it took to a look of slight confusion. Her eyes flicked away from his own, and were now focused on his mouth. Observing closely he watched her cheeks turn a light pink. She wasn't thinking about...?

Eyes narrowing he remembered that whenever he got near her she would blush and look away, and often he'd get the somewhat unsettling feeling when she was staring at him like she was intrigued. Just realizing it washed away the sheer anger he held towards her. Was she attracted to him?

Before he could test that theory something warm and soft was pressing to his lips, and he could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks, signifying that it must've taken all of her guts, or stupidity, to do this.

Kisame didn't know why, but he stood still and let her experiment with the kiss, a sense of pride filling him. Feeling her tug his bottom lip with her teeth he opened his mouth and allowed her to shyly poke her tongue inside, running along the sharp edges of his teeth before slowly wrapping around his secretly eager lithe muscle.

Andra drew in a sharp breath through her nose when the slack organ came to life and counteracted the intimate touch, saliva mixing as she melted against him.

With a fire awakening inside him Kisame pushed her wandering appendage back into her sweet cavern, taking over the kiss and tilting his head at a slight angle for better reach to tangle his tongue with hers.

The first of many small sounds made his ears twitch, and slowly, the hand twisting into the fabric of her shirt's collar released its grip, her body now held up by his hip, and his free hand finding a new hold within her hair.

Pulling away for air, a thin bridge of saliva leaving a transparent line down her chin, his arm circled her waist, the other guiding her left thigh to hook over his hipbone, the other one linking together by the ankles to support her weight.

Lost in the haze of lust Andra clung to his broad frame, using the leverage to pull closer when he closed in for another heated battle, lips moving languidly against one another and tongues exploring eagerly till no area was left untouched.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, with him of all people, something she would have died for, not to mention he intended to kill her just moments ago. One thing bothered her; why did he accept her method of last resort?

Noticing that his hands started to wander her clothed body, his movements were slightly unsure, but showed he knew what he was doing.

'He probably doesn't get this kind of attention very often.' she realized, whimpering when he nibbled on her bottom lip barely enough to draw a pinprick of blood, which was quickly latched onto by his own lips.

Sucking on the small puncture till her lip was swollen red, his face drifted up her neck, nose tickling the now hypersensitive flesh, adrenaline and arousal pumping inside her veins to increase awareness of her senses. Her body was small and fit in perfectly squished between his torso and the worn wooden wall.

Tilting her neck in response with a gasp, the girl jumped, startled when his hand, which was resting amongst her hip, shot inside her shirt, dragging along the warm skin of her smooth back, and his teeth gently scraped against the shell of her ear. His voice was much deeper than before as he whispered in a tone that nearly made her tremble.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" he inquired huskily, one hand drawing up to pin both of hers above whilst the other traced uneven circles as it traveled up her waist, stopping just below the thin, supportive wires of her bra.

Embarrassment welling up inside she failed to utter a word and looked away. She was unable to keep in the shy squeak when his fingers slid beneath the cup of her brassiere, enveloping the bosom in his strong, calloused hand.

The small noise turned into something more musical to the shark's ears as he rotated the smooth, plump mound with his palm, the mass of flesh almost too big to fit in his large hand entirely. A sweet, yet musky scent wafted to his nose from somewhere of high intimacy; from her.

Drugged by the smell and the erotic sounds escaping her, his senses taken over by instinct he left a trail of gentle bites along her neck, nibbling ever so gently on her jutting collarbone.

"Kisame~!"

Closing his eyes the behemoth snarled with a growl at how hot his name sounded coming from her in such a manner, and pulled her shirt up to reveal her bountiful bosoms.

A long, rusty creak broke the lustful haze that had them trapped within their aroused states, and the couple looked at the door to see that it had opened on its own.

"Forgot to lock it." the shark whispered below his breath, releasing her to saunter over to the door and close it.

Andra fumbled with her shirt, fixing her undergarments and huffing. Her heart was still beating fast, but the haze of arousal had completely faded away. _'I can't believe we just did that._'

Not uttering a word to the girl Kisame shrugged off his cloak and went into the bathroom, and soon after she heard the shower turn on.

Muttering to herself and crawling into the bed closest to the window Andra took a deep breath, stilling her nerves and rubbing her temples. "Just sleep, and everything will be fine tomorrow." she spoke, getting as comfortable as she could.

...

The water drizzled down his face as he stared down the drain, his eyes blank as he recalled what had just happened between him and the girl. "God I feel so stupid." he grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

She was doing something to him. On any normal day he could've broken her neck without hesitation for pulling a stunt like that. Kisame narrowed his gaze and switched the water off, stepping out and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.

He grimaced when he realized his senses were still on overdrive, and spotted the brunette sleeping soundly on the bed opposite of his. Sitting down on the edge of his mattress he sighed.

"This is going to be a long three days."


End file.
